elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Honeyside/Archive 1
Honeyside Purchase Data For statistical purpose, I'm going to post my Honeyside Quest Journal here. Riften Quests done (in order of completion): #Help Harrald - Deliver his Sword #Help Bolli - Deliver his Purchase Agreement #Help From-Deepest-Fathoms - Quest Unfathomable Depths #Help Talen-Jei - Find 3 Flawless Amethysts #Help Anuriel - Clear Riften West Tower #Help Wylandriah - Deliver her 3 Satchels #Help Wujeeta - Find 1 Healing Potion #Help Anuriel - Kill Dragon1 #Help Shadr - Talk to Sapphire #Help Alessandra - Deliver Alessandra's Dagger #Help Laila Law-Giver - Quest Skooma Trade I was titled a Thane of Riften and was able to buy Honeyside at this point. [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 21:15, December 16, 2011 (UTC) My route: #Help Wylandriah - Deliver her 3 Satchels #Help Talen-Jei - Find 3 Flawless Amethysts #Help Marise Aravel - Find 5 Ice Wraith Teeth #Help Anuriel - Kill Dragon1 #Help Wujeeta - Find 1 Healing Potion #Help Laila Law-Giver - Quest Skooma Trade --Preceding unsigned comment added by Second run Journal, character arrived in Riften at level 5. #Help Shadr - Talk to Sapphire in Riften #Help Harrald - Delivery from Balimund in Riften #Help Hafjorg - Delivery from Filnjar in Shor's Stone #Help Anuriel - Bounty Quest #Help Ingun Black-Briar - Find Deathbell (20), Nightshade (20), Nirnroot (20) #Help Laila Law-Giver - Quest Skooma Trade Thane title given and able to buy Honeyside. [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 10:05, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Honeyside Purchase Conditions At which point is this obtainable? No one in the keep will give me any missions, other than the jarl's wizard, and that quest apparently didn't get me any closer to getting the house. SlainSeraph (talk) 06:48, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tips, however, I have a speculation where: #Fame is accumulated which can be obtained from runnings errands, response to bounty posted by Jarl's steward, the thieve's guild's quest chain does''' NOT''' contribute to it at all. #Skooma problem is compulsory but''' NOT necessary the last ques't in obtaining house. though it is a massive fame boost as the matter deals with jarl directly, thus many player might have obtained the rights to buy house after have completing this quest chain. What I have done was delivering sword to Jarl's son, partially Modesi's, help alchemist, responded to 3 bounties, Skooma quest chain, and the last one for me was the horse quest, then the message says that Jarl wants to speak to me, then, you know, the rest, Viola! Chawit Chiwarattanaphan (talk) 01:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) "''However, most players reportedly gain full reputation with Riften citizens after completing at least # of the quests listed below." Not sure who changed the Quest Conditions from 10 to 15, please let us know the reasons. There is a possibility that other than Reputation Condition, a Level Condition is also involved in buying the house (Level 18), however, this has yet been confirmed. [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 08:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Turned out I was able to get Honeyside at level 5, this Level Condition claim is busted. Who on earth came up with this one.. [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 10:15, January 5, 2012 (UTC) FYI, I bought Honyside well before I did the Scooma trade mission. I don't remember how many quests I had done in Riften before I bought it, but the scooma mission isn't even completed yet for me and I've been living out of the Riften house for at least 20 hours worth of gametime by now. Note that I have done the thieves guild missions, so perhaps those count towards it? If I remember correctly, I purchased the house around the completion of the Scoundrel's Folly mission. 19:25, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Haunted Mannequins okay, so i put my armor on the mannequins in the basement. when i left my house and came back inside one mannequin was looking at the other. was it always like this or are those things alive?! --Preceding unsigned comment added by Hitandrun127 First time it happened, I shrieked. Went into basement, saw a strange figure looking at a shelf. Oh wait, mannequin. Often they like to hover a few inches in the air. I know it's a bug, but it's one of my favorite bugs for sure. Retardedmoose (talk) 22:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Miscellaneous Who ever just edited this, thanks. I was looking for whats her face forver and after i finally found here i refreshed the page and it turns out it says now, Anyways thank you who ever did 08:25, November 21, 2011 (UTC) tony ramirez Honeyside Glitch? I purchased Honeyside and became a Thane but I couldn't affored to decorate anything. But my housecarl's room wasn't decorated. I went out and made some money and then came back and bought some rooms but my housecarl's room still isn't decorated. Will it be when I finish or is this a glitch? I read that it should be decorated automatically when you become Thane? Aside from not wanting my thane to live in squalor while the rest of the house is nice, I'd like to make use of some of the goodies that would be in her room. Riften Guards entering my Home After I purchased and upgraded Honeyside, I often find a riften guard (in my case it is Legion soldier) inside, saying his general sentences and then leaving by main doors. I suppose it is bug since guards should not bother other people in their homes unless necessary. Any idea how to fix this? it happens with anyone or any houses and it doesn't seem bad 00:40, May 5, 2012 (UTC) It happens everywhere; if an NPC initiates a comment direccted at you just as you're entering a building, sometimes the NPC will go through the door with you. As you note, they say their line and exit. Kinda weird, but not particularly annoying. ManlikeCrawdad (talk) 00:53, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Glitch? I got the arcane lab, but for some reason, i cant put weapons on the racks, even the bedroom furnishing rack wont work. Can someone look into this?--Nikolai belenski (talk) 20:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Items vanishing I had some items in the chest next to my bed (luckily not that many, but it included 2 daedra hearts), but now I came back to my house and the chest is empty! Also any items I leave around on the floor or tables or whatever vanished. Also all items in the basement (ingredients and stuff) respawned the moment this happened. Other stuff, like the armor stored on mannequins, is still there, though. 18:41, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay now it's really getting weird. The items I had just laying around just returned to where I left them. The 54 daggers I left on my enchanting table are back there again, and the centurion dynamo core is back on the shelf too. The stuff in the chest is still gone though. 23:02, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Walthrough Makes No Sense How do you get this house? There is no clear explanation on the page. It seems to be indicating that you just do some local side quests to gain reputation. And it has a list of quests that can be completed to gain reputation. So according to the article, after accumulating enough reputation, a quest to talk to the Jarl will appear in your quest list. 1. What about the Skooma quest line? It involves 3 quests: -Helping Hand (Help cure Wujeeta). -The Raid (Infiltrate local Skooma trade operation.) -Supply and Demand (Take down the operation at Cragslane Cavern). It doesn't make it clear if the 3 quests in this line are necessary or not. So the requirement for gaining reputations involves the completion of these 3 mandatory quests and enough optional quests? 2. The article states the following: "Wujeeta will want a Healing Potion in exchange for her to talk. Once the potion is given to her, the player will be able to ask about the Skooma dealer and report to the Jarl. After this, the player will receive two other quests revolving around putting a stop to the Skooma trade." I don't think this is true. You don't get 2 quests. I think after you complete the Helping Hand Quest, you immediately can talk to Wujeeta again to get the Raid quest. I'm not completely sure though. But I know for a fact you don't get 2 quest. You have to finsih the Raid quest befor you can get the Helping Hand quest. The article is completely misleading and unclear. Then the article states the following: "Upon completion of this quest, the Jarl will begin the formalities to make you Thane of The Rift." What does this mean? What exactly indicates this? This makes completely no sense. 22:51, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Orc in honeyside? Hey all, First time asking something here, so hope I do it right. While playing last night, I entered honeyside, and saw Iona and a npc named "Orc" standing in the bedroom. When I talked to the orc, he called me a milk drinker, and then I had the option to apologize to him and leave, or to tell him to not talk to me that way. Then I had a chance to persuade or intimidate him, both which failed, and lead to combat. Iona helped fight him, but she was unable to kill him on her own, as he would heal himself completely when his health got low. I joined in, and it took me 7 shots from my crossbow to down him, due to him continuously healing himself. Anyway, I guess my question is, is this "orc" a bug, or part of some quest or something? There was no orc outside, so he didn't follow me in. I do have Dawnguard and Hearthfire DLC(xbox 360). 12:50, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hearthfire and Honeyside problem... So out of desperation/frustration, I posted this under Hearthfire's talk page as well. Hope that is okay. So I went to the Steward in Mistveil Keep to have my Enchanting Lab --> to a children's bedroom. Then, I went to where my wife (Ysolda) and two kids (Braith--yes, I am a truly sick puppy) had been living (Proudspire Manor) and said we were moving to Riften. Voila! They met me there (btw, the kids say some pretty funny things about Riften, and I don't want to spoil it for anyone), and everything seemed okay. Until... Until I went downstairs and realized that the kids room was basically mashed together with the old Enchanting lab. I mean the Arcane Enchanter is literally on top off of one of the beds, and the mannequins stick through the other one. The kid-sized dummies are all mangled together with stuff from the old room...I could go on and on. Luckily I saved before doing all of this, but I've tried it a few more times and NOTHING. Has anyone else experienced this? Anyone have any clue what could be causing it? I wish I could think of some possible causes but I did nothing else besides what I did to Breezehome and Proudspire Manor. Timfever (talk) 07:59, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, we got a similar mess. The weapons displays were gone but the weapons were still there and the enchanter and mannikins were gone without a trace. Anything we had physically placed in the room was blended in with the new furnishings, (baskets full of soul gems, etc.). We went back to the save we made just beforing buying the conversion, (dad is cautious). We hope you got all your stuff out of the alchemy room and the barrel under the stairs in Breezehome before you made that conversion. DarthOrc (talk) 08:48, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Well good news: I deleted Hearthfire, then reloaded it, went to the steward to add the kids room and everything was installed just fine (why all of the alchemy stuff just disappears is beyond me though...not that big of a deal, I have so many of all of those things in storage that it's embarrassing).Timfever (talk) 03:58, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Update re "good news": the kids' room went right back to looking like a rift in the time/space continuum when the fam moved in. Arggghghghghhghh!!!Timfever (talk) 06:46, October 23, 2012 (UTC) PS3 My character has been living in Honeyside since I started this round (now Im up to lev65). The only glitch has been the moving mannaquins, and they usually pop back where they are supposed to after a minute or two. Unfortunatly nothing exploitable. Over the past few weeks we have added the new PS3 DLCs. I have already built two houses. When I went back to Honeyside I found the manaquins walking around! Walking! Around! They went back to positions as soon as I noticed them. Then I decided to switch out the armor. The one on the right had been wearing orcish armor for ages. I took it off and drssed him in something else. Whenever I leave and return it is wearing Orcish armor again on top of the new cloths I gave it. This is explotable, I already have three extra sets of Orcish armor now, in addition to the one I had in the first place. Now I just wish it had been Nightengale armor. This character never wears heavy armor. Redvideo (talk) 21:59, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Won't Open Cant open Honeyside it only sais requires key??? You need to buy Honeyside before you can go in, and to buy it you must become a Thane of The Rift! To become that you have to do the Skooma trade quest and help people who live in the rift 01:33, March 25, 2014 (UTC)Anonamous Missing Questline I am trying to start my road to owning the Honeyside house in Riften, however, the Jarl will talk to me but nothing about the quest(s) required to start buying the house. I even went up to almost everybody in the keep and they won't even help. Can you help? Or at least give me some advice. 01:11, July 7, 2014 (UTC) MH